


Moments

by Eurodyme



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Humor, No Beta read we die like men, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurodyme/pseuds/Eurodyme
Summary: Different moments with the Oh So Sexy Seed boysEnjoy!





	1. Stuck

**John**

 

"Dep-u-ty!!!" She ignored John's insufferable voice under her.

The man has definitely a wonderful voice, but when he's like this, she could just picture that SMUG plastered on his face.

During her usual excursion across Holland Valley, she spotted a perfect spot for her sniping.

The tree, she estimated to be 25-30 ft and from the looks of it has a sturdy platform on top.

The idea of a perfect view of the main road, thick leaves for camouflage and resting place was too good to past it up.

So she quickly climbed using the small pieces of wood nailed directly on the bark. And after an hour of scoping the area for peggy trucks she decided to take a break and take a nap.

She jolted awake when she heard John Seed shouting under her tree. At first she didnt move and tried to process as how in the freakin world did he see her?! 

Contemplating her next move, she thought about not responding, might think he was wrong and just leave her tree alone. 

And for the 10th fucking time he was calling her, shes now worrying about John calling his Chosen to trap and capture her. 

Sighing loudly as she could she crept closer to the edge and take a peek below.

There, she saw the unmistakably smug face of John Seed peering towards her.

 

"Yes John? Do you need something?" She dead panned answers.

 

"My dear deputy... wont you come down and have a chat with me?" His grin was all teeth and she was tempted to hurl something at him.

 

"Let me think about it...Hmmm...No." Placing her palm under her chin, she pretended to be bored but honestly she was enjoying this.

 

"What would it take for you to come down?" He slightly squints, barely avoiding the suns rays peeking through the leaves.

 

"You have coffee? Some snacks with it would be great." 

 

"No and No.!" He frowned at his own answer.

 

She leaned back on the platform, hiding again atop her tree. For a second she focused on listening on her surroundings, she'll rapple down if she hears just a bit sound of engine. She raised a brow when she felt a small tremor under her. 

When she lowered her head, she almost slipped on her perch when she saw John Seed climbing towards her. She quickly backed away from the opening in the middle of the platform. 

 

"John! What the hell are you doing?!" She quickly grabbed her rope and tied it on her tree.

"Cant you see? Im trying to reach you! We can do your atonement there, my dear!"

"What ....the....fuck?!  She whispered yelled and quickly felt panic settling in.

Seeing him just a few steps away from the opening she tied the other piece on her waist,securing her legs. When she saw his head peeking out, she stood up, edge herself and when their eyes met she rappled down. 

With her training at the Police force, she did it with grace if it was even possible.

When she reached the forest floor John yelled from the top of his lungs calling out for her.

"Deputy! Wait! Please could you come up here again?!" 

"And why the fuck would I do that?!" Deputy noticed the slight hitch to Johns voice.

She waited for seconds and when she didnt hear him answer her realization hit her.

"Oh..my..God!! John Seed, are you afraid of heights?! The deputy began laughing, she thought her jaw would locked on their own.

And after a few more laughs and tears she started walking through the forest.

"Deputy?! Where are you going?"

"Going to get coffee, obviously..."

"Wait! You cant leave me here!"

 

When she knew she was a few meters away from her tree, she cupped her hands around her mouth.

"I....just....did!!!" 

 

The deputy ran while laughing like crazy.

 

 

 


	2. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Jacob Seed finally found his Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT ALERT!

The deputy raised through the forest, ignoring the cuts from branches that swiped her body.

She was sure that the pain in her belly was because of her incoming heat.

Because of the lack of suuplies through hope county, she ran out of pills for her heat.

It was supposed to block the smell of her heat from Alphas.

But she manage to use animal blood or carcass to block her scent.

And she was confident with that. Little did she know that it will only work on other Alphas... not with Her Alpha.

And unfortunately Her Alpha is the war veteran turned Herald of Edens Gate -who uses mutated wolves... The one who conditioned her to kill people...Trained soldiers for his brothers Project.

And the one that is currently chasing after her... Jacob Seed.

She thought about her parents telling stories about how wonderful to meet your Mated One..

She would dream it as a little girl -someone who is fated to be with you, care for you, love you...

But right now, she only hope that she would escape this Big, tough, hands- No..No..

If she can stop right now to slap some sense to herself she already did, but stopping means giving the Seed a chance on catching her.

Finding a cabin through the woods was heaven sent to her.

She scanned the area for peggies and went inside for further inspection.

She was hopeful that she could spend her heat here in peace.

The deputy cautiously peered over cupboards for supplies -food, water, anything to help get through her heat.

Upset that she couldnt find anything except for a couple of canned food and some dried fruit.

She noticed a small door at the back, opened it thankful that it wasnt locked.

The omega saw a lake and tempted to take a bath under the full moon.

Knowing the risks, she shed her blood soaked clothes and dove into the clear water.

She instantly felt rejuvinated, light that all the grime has washed away from her heated body.

The cool water helped ease her aching body and the uncomfortable warmth building in her belly.

Remembering the past events, her heart shattered the moment she found out who was Her Alpha.

Their connection was definitely there, but she knew it wouldnt work.

She was the deputy, sworn to protect the people of Hope County and he..Her Alpha ...her enemy.

Suddenly her body jerked and a hand quickly fell to her belly.

The immediate pain was overwhelming, sending jolts of pain through her body.

Panicked, she swam toward the shore but her legs was becoming heavy under the water.

She kicked and kicked but her legs wasnt moving anymore. Her hands went up, grabbing for anything she could use to haul herself up.

For a few minutes of struggling, a realization hit her... this is it... shes going to die...

To all the people that she killed, destroyed properties, for the sake of fighting against Edens Gate..

...running from Her Alpha...

Maybe, its for the best...a small price to pay in fighting against her fate, she thought.

 

Her dreams of being with Her Alpha, having a family flashed infront of her. With tears in her closing eyes, she succumed in the darkness.

Through her pain, she didnt hear the loud splash into the river. The man was struggling, swimming fast to reach the woman sinking deep.

He kicked hard against the water to reach His Omega.

Jacob was horrified to feel the womans pulse fading.

The deputy was quickly pulled to a welcoming warmth. It brought her an overwhelming feeling she couldnt understand.

When Jacob laid His Omegas limp body on the shore he began doing resuscitation.

Even knowing that this woman killed his soldiers, laid waste to his brothers hard work he couldnt stop the attraction he felt when he first saw her that night.

Seeing how resilient, smart and absolutely stunning the deputy is, falling inlove next wasnt hard.

The deputy jerked awake and coughed up water. Jacob let out a relieved sigh but still alerted himself.

The last thing he wanted was to accidentally hurt His Omega when she attacks him.

Jacob was snatch from his thoughts when he heard her crying.

"Why did you...you- you shouldve let me drown.." she stuttered. She forcefully stood up.

"How could I do that? Youre my-" 

"No! I am not your omega! I-IM not anyones Omega!" She slowly backed up clutching her belly.

Her knees buckled from the intense pain, barely holding herself up from exhaustion.

She wanted to run to Her Alpha, feel his warmth, his love, but before she could turn to get away she felt another wave of pain and fell on the ground.

The Omega within started clawing her insides, trying to escape and be with Her Alpha.

She panted and crawled towards the cabin. 

"Dont do this.. dont do this to yourself! Dont do this to us! You need me- I need you..."

Jacob slowly drag the woman to his arms and carried her back to the cabin.

She was too weak to fight or even speak and let the warmth engulf her. 

She cried and gripped his shirt tightly. She couldnt fight this anymore...being this close to the man was already making her docile.

The deputy breathe in His Alphas scent. It was a mix of pine trees and his musk.

Jacob immediately sheds her clothes and laid her on the bed.

Rummaging the cabinets for extra blankets he quickly made a nest for His Omega.

He was at war with himself if he would sleep next to her to lessen the pain but her sweet scent was driving him insane and might lose control.

 And when he saw her Jacob the latter. He abruptly took off clothes, chest heaving from the sweet smell His Omega was emitting. 

He let out a relieved sigh when he finally touched the womans warm skin.

Jacob tenderly wrapped his arms and cooed sweet words to his distressed omega.

The deputy tensed when she felt his hard member pressed to her back.

"Let me do this Omega... You know that you need me." He began caressing her, hands creeping towards her breast. 

"Jacob...please dont-" he pressed a sweet kiss to her lips, savoring her whines. 

She unconciously turned to face him and wrapped her arms around him. Forgetting their situation, she began relishing Her Alphas body.

Trembling hands began touching his strong chest as she placed herself on top of him.

"I-Im sorry..." Jacob grabbed her hair and pulled her to him for more kisses.

"Im sorry for everything. I know your just doing this-" the deputy hiccuped between words, tears began falling, flooding her flushed cheeks.

And Jacob saw the sadness into His Omegas eyes.

"What are you sorry about?" He searched her eyes for more answers and when more tears fell realization hits him.

Is she..does she know how important she is to him? He thought.

Gently cupping her face his thumbs begin wiping her tears.

"When I saw you in the chapel I knew you were an Omega... I knew you were mine.."

"Your pretty face." He kissed her cheeks.

"Your nose.."he kissed her nose 

"...how your eyes only look to me.." his lips pressed to her eyelids

"..your lips..you were about to say something that night.." she began to answer him but quickly silenced her with a heated kiss.

The cabin was filled with lewd noises, hands hungrily grabs whatever exposed skin was presented.

Jacob suddenly turned positioning himself on top of her.

He trailed kisses starting from her neck down to her breasts, revelling her pleading moans underneath him.

"These... " both hands grabbed each breasts.

"..only for me.." he began licking and sucking her skin, peppering kisses around her nipples and when he had enough he hungrily sucked her nipples.

His Omega moaned and whimpered breathlessly.

Noticing her perked and almost bruised nipples he placed himself between her thighs.

She followed his movements as he lifted her legs and began to kiss her inner thighs.

The Omega lets out seductive noises that fueled the Alpha to give more.

Using two fingers he widened her lips to place kisses on her clit.

The feeling of his lips shook her to the core. She felt tears as she finally found relief for her heat.

So lost at the pleasure Her Alpha was giving her, she mumbled praises of how good his mouth feels, how much she loves to do the same to him and other filthy words that she wouldnt remember saying after.

Jacob hadnt done this for anyone since joining the army, only quick fucks. But when it came to His Omega he will do anything for her. And due to hearing her say something indecent was rousing him more.

He licked and sucked more. And when he felt her thighs almost squeezing his head he plunged his tongue making her body jerked and finally she was cumming.

Lifting himself to his knees, he stared at her closed eyes, slightly opened mouth from being breathless--he couldnt believe that this exquisite woman, this Omega--... Mine..he thought. 

She thought that, that orgasm was enough to lessen the burning in her belly, but when she saw Her Alphas piercing gaze directed to her she felt another wave of heat again. 

"Please! I-I want it inside!" She began to touch herself. Trembling fingers caressing and prodding her slickness.

He meant to tease her, to prolong this and make her beg. But when she looks at him like that -all lust and sweet smell surrounding him he just couldnt wait no more.

Easily flipping the deputy on her hands and knees, he quickly kneads her ass. Enjoying the view of her slick pussy presented to him, he licked her twice before plunging two fingers. 

With a loud groaned he replaced his fingers and quickly grabbed his cock and shove inside her.

The deputy nearly cries, forming a delicious O with her mouth from the sudden fullness inside her.

She lets out a series of gasps, moans, unable to find words to decribe her pleasure.

Jacob stilled a moment then he was adjusting  himself and finally mounts her.

His Omega instinctively lowers her chest to the bed, making Jacob lean on her back but supported his weight with one hand.

 

"More...Alpha! Pleasepleaseplease--" he was nipping, sucking, marking her red around her neck.

"F-fuck! So good to me...ugghh.. omega-My Omega!" His thrust became erratic. He wasnt about to finish before her.

 

He quickly moved her, placing her on her back.

Grabbing her legs, pushing them towards her head he lifted himself on top of her.

He passionately kissed her, slowly shoving his tongue inside while his cock was reaching her pussy.

With a quick thrust he was pounding her again, as he swallows her cries of pleasure.

Her hands reached for his face as they kissed, she grabs his neck for leverage.

His hips quicken the pace, hitting all the delicious spots inside her. He growls when she ended a kiss.

 

"J-jacob! Im..-" she squeezed his cock hard. Her body jerking on its own.

"Darlin...my sweet-- sweet Omega." He said between deep moans. 

"..cum.. just let go-fuuckkk!  I got you.!" He adjusted himself to pinch her clit.

She gasps, stretching, presenting her neck to Her Alpha. 

And with that Jacob lowers his head and bit His Omega. Giving her his mark, claiming her.

Tears keeps filling her eyes as she cums. 

 

"Fill me-- fill me up!  Ja- my Alpha p-please fill me up!" She moans again, her hips meeting his every hard thrust.

He gave more to her, willing himself to a few hard thrust until he came.

His body pushed towards her, spilling his cum, slowly grinding his hips to pour everything inside her pussy.

Jacob slowly pushed himself up, slumping beside her.

He gently pulled her body to him, placing her head on his chest. They stayed like that for a moment, willing their breaths to calm.

 

"Um..Jacob?" He only grunted. Not sure if his ready to talk about their situation.

"Im sorry... Im sorry for running away-" she was surprise when he lifted her chin to look at him.

"Do you love me?" She was blown away from his question, especially at how his eyes looked.

He wasnt the veteran who trained people to be soldiers for a cult, he was like a different person.

"I- that wasnt..I dont know-" she was stuttering. And he knew she was nervous but he loves that about her.

With a smirk he placed a quick but sweet kiss to her lips.

"..thats okay..because I love you..ever since that night in the chapel." Stunned in silence. The deputy just stared at Jacob.

She didnt know that with all the tough guy persona, he was a...romantic.

"You blowin up my properties, killin my hunters, pissin off my brothers.." he laughed. She smiled hearing him laughed was endearing.

"You can have all my Judges, do what you want with them. Hell, I'll even give you the key to my bunker.."

"..if you'll have me.." she was in awe with his ranting. God, he was precious! She giggled.

"Is...that a proposal Jacob Seed?" He furrowed his brows from hearing her amusement. He didnt know what to do if she was toying with him. 

He contemplated with his words and his next.. He just stared at her. He was beginning to think that this woman would be the death of him.

"Jacob, I cant answer that yet. Its-its too soon for that and-" she felt his heart raised by her comment. She caressed his skin, just above where his heart would be.

"I love you, okay? But with all that is happening-" waving her hand around, silently indicating Edens Gate and the Resistance.

"I want to end this war..first. Before we could-" Jacob suddenly wrapped her in a tight hug. 

"Of course Darlin.. of course." He was just happy that words arent enough. 

The deputy sighed. She hugged him back, feeling content for now. Theyll enjoy their night and tomorrow they will face whatever fate would bring them.. 

..together..

 

 


	3. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Joseph's turn now!

A month after the Reaping, Joseph Seed has found himself obsessed with the Junior Deputy.

Every day he hoped that his brothers might capture the woman.

The woman who was wrecking havoc through Hope County.

The Death that he saw in his visions... the Lamb that opened the first seal.

The same woman who had been plaguing his sleepless nights and made his mornings unbearable.

Joseph thought that his Lust had been buried alongside his late wife years ago.

Women on his flock adored him, worshipped him like a God, calls him The Father that sometimes gets his fantasies from.

But everything went down when he first saw the Deputy that night at the church.

She was beautiful and dangerous.... Like a wild animal ready to pounce at her enemies, but exquisite like a siren luring men to their deaths.

 

The deputy was unstoppable. Going from Holland Valley, Henbane and up to the mountains, exploding silos, ruining wolf beacons and burning bliss fields day and night.

He deeply sighed, remembering how his brother Jacob told him about the Deputy accomplishing every trial that he gave her.

"Brother, the next time I capture the deputy I will keep her. I'll train her to be a Hunter."

His breath hitched when he heard Jacob's words. 

 

Doning his white collared shirt and vest he was almost at his jeep when a member interrupted him.

Joseph assured his child that he will take a drive near Henbane and will have his radio with him.

His follower reluctantly agreed and to not tell anyone that he went out.

Joseph's thoughts were muddled with uncertainty from the Deputy.

She suddenly disappeared, no explosions, no destructions. She just...vanished.

He dreaded the day her Wrath will overwhelmed her and accidentally hurts herself.

He prayed to find her, talk to her into joining their cause.

 

The drive was fortunately peaceful. Joseph reveled at the beauty of Hope County, but saddened when he thought about the Collapse.

Upon driving he caught up something moving behind the bushes. Slowing to a stop, he clutched his radio thinking to call some of his men to check the area. 

It might be too late...he thought, thinking that someone might needed his help.

He sent a prayer to protect him in case it was a sinner and meant to capture him.

Joseph cautiously walked towards the trees and when he reached a clearing his eyes widened in disbelief.

There, he saw someone sitting behind a tree. It's hunched form looked in pain. Back heaving and he could hear groaning from it.

That someone flinched when Joseph was nearly at the tree.

"Look... I'm tired... hungry.... give me something to eat, then..oh god-" Joseph raised a brow at the voice.

"Deputy?" He couldn't believe that the woman he was hoping to see would just pop up out of nowhere.

"Oh shit... N-now I'm hearing things? I'm really going to die..."

When Joseph finally reached her, he kneeled in front of her.

He gently held her face with both hands, assesing her.

Joseph was in awe, despite the eye bags under her tired eyes, pale skin and sweaty hair she was still beautiful.

The Deputy mumbled about just killing her right away, he ignored it and searched the area for any threat.

Carefully lifting her bridal style, he went to his truck with the deputy on his arms.

He quickly started his truck and went to his island.

Luckily the sun was setting and most of his flock were inside their houses, so no one noticed when he carried the deputy towards his house.

He noticed how light she is and felt over protective about the Deputy.

If she could just accepted her fate in the first place, she won't need to struggle with food anymore.

She could stay beside him and he will provide her all that she needed.

Sighing as he laid her down on his bed, he quickly prepared some soup for her.

After a few minutes of heating the soup he jolted hearing a loud thump from his room.

He almost ran excited to see if the deputy was awake but also afraid that she might be escaping.

Breathless, he stopped at the door when he saw her on the floor trying to reach her bag.

She was groaning, grabbed her pack in search for something.

Rummaging through her belongings, Joseph smiled at how adorable the Deputy- like a kid going through her belongings.

Joseph was snatched from his thoughts when he heard the deputy yelped.

"W-what the fu-!! Joseph?! You brought me here? Ohh shit..." 

The deputy quickly ran almost tripping to reach the bathroom.

He wanted to follow but stopped hearing the loud bang from the bathroom door.

He was speechless for a minute, thinking of words to say to the woman. 

He didn't want to scare her, so he waited for another minute and knocked when she didn't go out.

"Deputy? Are you alright?" He pressed his ears towards the door when he heard whimpering inside.

"Go away..." sniffing. The deputy tried her best to cover her voice but the pain was winning.

Joseph let out a loud exhale and said "I'm opening the door." As calmly as he could.

There on his floor he saw the deputy leaned against the wall in front of the toilet.

Before he took a step the deputy crawled towards the toilet and dry heaved. 

He quickly grabbed her hair and gently rubbing her back.

After flushing the toilet he wiped her face with a clean cloth and coaxed her to go to bed.

He didn't say anything when he went to get her something to eat. Feeding her slowly the soup and after a bowl, he handed her a water bottle.

The deputy was observing him, waiting if Joseph would call his flock to lock her up or call one of his brothers to capture her - but he didn't.

She didn't know what to say, just enjoying the comfort of his home. 

Warm food, clean bed... Sighing, she buried her body on the soft bed. It smelled like Joseph.

Reveling in her state of comfort she didnt hear Joseph approached her.

She jolted, opening her eyes in shock when she felt a hand caressed her cheek.

"Shh...sorry. It's just me. Do you want to shower now or after a nap?" 

His heartbeat picked up when he saw her smile at him. Not one of her cocky smiles, but a gentle smile.

She answered by gently getting up and grabbed Joseph's offered hand.

 

Clean and fed, he offered her a shirt and some pants. Definitely his, she thought as she looked at her reflection on the mirror.

She snuggled under his soft sheets and once again calm upon smelling him on the pillows.

The ignored the nagging voice inside her head.

Stupid! He's the enemy!

You're letting him help you?

Traitor!

She buried all those words in her head and clutched the blanket around her.

Just one day. Then tomorrow I'll be out of here... she thought.

Beggars can't be choosers... she almost laughed imagining how Sharky would react when she tells him.

"You know that you can stay." 

"W-what?" Once again surprised at how this man walks silently.

He reached for her hand, placing a pill on it. She quirked a brow at him.

"For the pain." He cleared his throat and explained that his late wife also suffered the same symptoms every month.

She stared at the pill, battling with herself if she could trust this man. 

Concerned, Joseph was surprised when the deputy swallowed the pill and grabbed his offered water to her.

He stood up and was about to go when he was stopped by a small hand holding his wrist.

"Uh.. C-can you stay?" She lets him go but didnt notice the disappointment on his face.

He went to sit again but the deputy scooted on one side of the bed.

Joseph's heart almost leaped in joy. He wanted to be close to the deputy and right now all his prayers has paid off.

He just nodded like it was nothing, simply removing his shoes and lay down beside her.

The double bed gave them so little space that they laid down face to face. 

Their breaths almost touching each others cheeks as they slowly close their eyes.

They didn't talk.. didn't need to...

Relishing this moment with each other was enough for today.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
